Fang In ICU
by Ferrero
Summary: Fang gets seriously hurt in a Flyboy attack, and Max reflects on her life with two songs, Me Against the World Chapter 1 and Leave Out All the Rest Chapter 2. FAX. Happy ending.
1. Me Against the World

Max P.O.V.

**A/N First tragedy I'm ever writing for any story. ****Anyway, happy ending still.**** I think.**

**The song is 'Me ****Against**** the World' by Simple Plan. It is italicized.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Me ****Against**** the World**

The Flyboy swung a stiff kick into my face, and due to its limited movements, the leg didn't follow as I ducked it. Suddenly, five Flyboys were on me, all at once.

I glanced around desperately. I could handle two Flyboys. Three, if I were lucky. But _five_?! I didn't know if I could. I guess I was about to find out. Flinging a scissor kick at one of them, I punched another in the lower back at the base of its spine.

More Flyboys came. It's like they were trying to capture or hurt us instead of killing like usual. Now there were seven on me. I felt myself crumple up inside. _Seven_?!

Then a flying kick at me back caught me off guard, and another Flyboy connected its fist with my nose. I think I felt it crack. From the corner of my eye, I saw a Flyboy aiming its booted foot at my head, and another's claws at where my heart was. I shut my eyes tightly and waited for the impact.

Nothing, but I heard a faint 'oof' from in front of me. I opened my eyes in horror as I saw Fang drop like a rock straight down into the canyon below. The Flyboys were leaving. I guessed they had done their job. Kill one of the flock.

Still, I wanted his body, dead or alive, and there was no time to put up a 'wanted' sign. I went into a steep dive, fixing my eyes on Fang's body, feeling my blood turn cold at the thought of him dead. Fang, dead. It cannot happen. It just can't. Fang just cannot die.

I caught him with a few feet to spare, and fell with him on me on the ground. Quickly, I scrambled out from under him, checking to see if he was still alive. I caught a few shallow gasps. Iggy landed beside me, followed by the rest of the flock. His hands gently went over the wounds; a large gash over his heart (and maybe _in_ his heart) and a cracked skull.

"Oh man, this is bad…" he whispered, barely audible to Angel, the last to land. "I know," I choked out.

"Hospital," he said decisively. I looked at him and said, "Okay." Tell me this wasn't a repeat of the Ari situation. Fang had ended up in a hospital then, where we got interviewed by some FBI agents.

Iggy lifted Fang by his feet, and I grabbed his hands, Fang suspended between us. We took off to the nearest hospital in who-knows-where. Cold sweat broke out. What if Fang didn't make it?

The paranoid person I am, the moment we landed in the hospital, not caring whether anybody saw our wings or not, I did a 360 scan. So far so good. Or as good as you can get with an almost dead Fang. Why did it have to be him? Why did he have to save my life? I couldn't live without him and he needed to know that.

Well, he probably did, after the crazy moment before I admitted 'I love him' while lying valium induced on an operation bed meant for an animal. And no, I'm not considered an animal even though I have wings. Animal as in a hundred percent animal, not two percent bird DNA thrown into a human baby. The bed was meant for a big dog.

The doctors took a look at Fang and immediately transferred him to a stretcher, the kind with wheels. I made to follow the bed as it got led into the OR, but one of the doctors stopped me, "Sorry, but you can't go in unless you're an authorized personal."

So I had to wait outside like a fool, dreading what was going to be let of Fang after the operation. I know he's the strongest of the flock, but even the strongest fall, and I'm not sure when Fang's fall is coming. I just hope it wasn't soon.

--------------------------------------------------

Fang came out in one piece, and was placed in the ICU. The doctor had told me, "He has a very slim chance of pulling through the night. Brace yourself for the worst. If not, he might be in coma for the rest of his life." Angel had given him free hospital stays. The kids and Iggy were sleeping on a random patch of floor in Fang's very large hospital ward. Since, I couldn't sleep,

Fang himself was worse off than ever. His hair was in complete disarray, his face was bruised and he looked like a lumpy blueberry pie that had been left out in the open for too long, and his usual black shirt was replaced with a striped light blue hospital shirt, so was his jeans.

I stared at Fang's closed eyes, wondering what we'd be doing now if he weren't almost dead. Maybe having one of our late night talks with their awkward silences. But anything at that moment was better than him dead. Just then, a song I had heard over a radio in Anne's house entered my head.

_We're not gonna be_

_Just a part of their game_

_We're not going to be just the victims_

_They're __takin__' our dreams_

_And they tear them apart_

_'Til__ everyone's the same_

Itex, the School, whitecoats, Flyboys, Erasers, the Institute, everything was overwhelming. Fang had once said to take myself out of the equation, to quit playing their game. I had told him I couldn't. My world was falling apart, piece by piece, first, Angel was taken away, she was never as happy as before anymore. Next, Iggy fell out with his real parents. This time, Fang was going to die. Can't the whitecoats just leave me and my flock in peace? But in the first place, there was no dream, they tore it. Piece by piece, hearing our silent screams of pain but choosing to ignore them.

_I've got no place to run_

_I've got nowhere to hide_

_They'd love to watch me fall_

_The think they know it all_

Everywhere we go, the Flyboys just keep tracking us over and over again. I can just imagine the whitecoats in their white coats laughing evilly to themselves, watching me just fall apart. They think their smart, what with the entire by-half plan. I'd say they didn't know anything at all.

_I'm a nightmare a disaster_

_That's what they always say_

_I'm a lost cause not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

_I'm gonna prove them wrong_

_Me against the world_

_Me against the world_

I'm an experiment gone wrong. I wasn't even supposed to live. I was their worst dreams, a hurricane in disguise. I'm a failure, unlike what Jeb had always said, a savior. But I'm not going to give them the satisfaction of watching me fall. I'm going to show them what I'm made of. Even if Fang's gone. Well, maybe not. Most probably not. But still.

_We won't let them change_

_How we feel in our hearts_

_We're not gonna let them control us_

_We won't let them shove_

_All their thoughts in our heads_

_And we'll never be like them_

They're not going to do anything about what Fang is in my mind. They're not extracting him from my memory. I'll remember him. They can control my brain for all I care. I'll follow my heart. I'll follow Fang. They can say I've hated Fang since the start of my miserable existence, but somewhere deep inside, I'll know it's him. The person who saved my life countless of times.

_I've got no place to run_

_I've got nowhere to hide_

_They'd love to watch me fall_

_They think they know it all_

_I'm a nightmare a disaster_

_That's what they always say_

_I'm a lost cause not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

_I'm gonna prove them wrong_

_Me against the world_

_Me against the world_

Life is just so unfair. Of all people, Fang. What did he do to deserve this? What did I do to deserve this pain? This hurt. It wasn't that bad when Angel got kidnapped. What did I do? Basically, what did we do? Except, well, except—

_Now I'm sick of this waiting_

_So come__ on and take your shot_

_You can spit all your insults_

_But nothing you say's gonna change us_

_You can sit there and judge me_

_Say what you want to_

_But we'll never let you win_

Now did someone make this song with the flock in mind?! It's getting uncannily like our life. I can't take not knowing where the trouble is, I can't stand waits, they've been trying to brainwash us for a long, long time, but we're not giving in. At least not yet, while Fang's sleeping on the hospital bed. Not Angel, not Gazzy, not Nudge, not Iggy, not _me_. Fang.

_I'm a nightmare a disaster_

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

_Me against the world_

_I'm a nightmare a disaster_

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

_I'm gonna prove them wrong_

_They'll never bring us down_

_We'll never fall in line_

_I'll make it on my own_

_Me against the world_

I could almost snort at the last sentence. It's more like the world's against me, not vice versa. Then I remembered something very important and dug through Fang's backpack.

* * *

**A/N Happy ending… I think.**


	2. Leave Out All the Rest

Max P.O.V.

**A/N If you love sad endings, this is not the story for you.**

**This song is 'Leave Out All the Rest' by ****Linkin**** Park, my ****favourite**** band. (Right, in Singapore, we use British English, not American, but I'm using American in the story if not for the sake that Max is from America)**** You know what? ****Linkin**** Park's coming to Singapore! But the sad thing is that my parents won't let me go because I'm below 18. ;(**

**Chapter 2: Leave Out All the Rest**

I found it. The iPod Fang passed me a few days before the Flyboy attack. He said that if he was ever leaving this world, he wants me to listen to the song which he paused at. I had laughed it off, but he kept his serious look. "Look, Max, I'm serious." I never thought I would ever listen to it. I stuck on the ear buds as I returned to my seat beside Fang's bed.

I turned on the iPod and played the song.

_I dreamed I was missing_

_You were so scared_

_But no one would listen_

_'Cause no one else cared_

What the heck? Fang was never scared. Maybe he was, and that's why he'd rather me listen to this song than tell me what he wanted to out loud just like that.

_After my dreaming_

_I woke with this fear_

_What am I __leaving_

_When I'm done here_

_So if you're asking me I want you to know_

What was he leaving? Well, I think he was leaving _me_ alone. I would never think him of 'done here'. He would be with me till the end of eternity.

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind_

_Some reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

No! His time can't come that soon! I've got so much I want to say to him! Tears started filling my eyes. I grabbed one of his lifeless hands, hearing the rhythmic beeping of the machine he was wired to in the background. I can't forget anything he's done. It's all etched in my memory. What did he want me to do? He didn't have to purposely leave behind any reasons to be missed. I just miss him. I just miss Fang. If he ever dies. And I could never hate him. I _will_ keep him in my memory forever.

_Leave out all the rest_

_Don't be afraid_

_I've taken my beating_

_I've shared what I've made_

What beating? What's he made? Why should I leave out anything? Why can't I be afraid? I brought his hand to my face, taking in his familiar scent, finally letting the tears fall.

_I'm strong on the surface_

_Not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect_

_But neither have you_

_So if you're asking me I want you to know_

Why does he have to have that façade on all the time? He might break down sometimes, but if he's ever done that, I've never caught him in the act. Why did he even save me from the Flyboys? I wasn't anything more than a sister, was I? He was perfect the way he was.

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind_

_Some reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learnt to hide so well_

_Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

Wasn't _he_ the one who hides all his hurt inside? I let it out only when I'm alone with him. He never does that, like he doesn't trust me with a picture of him crying. Well, he can't be a supermom, but neither can I. Maybe Anne was a good substitute for me if I died? What was I going to do if Fang ever died? Would I be able to keep the flock together? He was my sanity, he was part of me.

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind_

_Some reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learnt to hide so well_

_Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

_I can't be who you are_

I took off the ear buds and stopped the song where it ended. Tears were flowing freely now. I got up from the chair and took a look at Fang's pale, part blue, part purple, part black face, and completely bruised face and leant down to plant a soft kiss on his still warm lips. Will I ever be able to do that when he's awake, when he's conscious? Will he like it?

I rested my arms on the clean, white bed spreads and put my head on them. I took another look at Fang's face, and then sighed and tried to go to sleep, wondering, _Will he pull through the night? Will I ever get to tell him how I feel about him? __About us?_

I held his hand all through the night.

--------------------------------------------

Someone patted my arm. Was Fang already dead? Were they coming for his body? Immediately, I tried to assume a position sitting up, pretty impossible when you're all cranky from sleeping.

"Max?" I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Fang? You're alright!" I exclaimed in a whisper, overexcited. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He brought his hands numbly to my back, patting me in what was supposed to be an assuring way. I moved a little and he winced. "Sorry!" I said, and then scrambled onto the bed.

"Did I do something to your wound?" I looked at the clock in the room. Three in the morning. I had only slept for four hours. I held him at arm's length. I said, "Fang? I heard the song. I thought you were gone. Why did you save me? Did you know I had almost lost you?" I thought I saw Fang blush and hand his head.

"Did you mean every word? I need to know, Fang. Please." Slowly, he nodded his head, still looking down. "Fang, look at me."

He refused. "This is a direct order, Fang." He still didn't respond. I placed a hand under his chin and brought his face to mine, just to tell him that I loved him and always will. That he meant the world to me. Fang, barely registering what was happening, only reciprocated the kiss after a few second.

He leant in further and ran his tongue over my lips, dancing to an imaginary routine in my mouth. Dancing for me and no one else.

I whimpered slightly under the passion. Fang tightened his grip around my waist and pulled me closer, while I tried to avoid touching his wound, which I thought might still be tender. Slowly, he ran a hand through my tangled blond locks.

"I love you, Max," he said hungrily between kisses.

"I love you too, Fang," I replied in the standard answer, still joined at our mouths. A few moments later, we broke apart, gasping for air.

"Wow," I said.

"Wow," he agreed, then looked at me, finally letting the mask he had so meticulously crafted fall.

"Fang? Again, did you mean every word? I mean, if you actually _died_ you want me to do those stuff?" I asked. He nodded.

"And why did you save me?"

"I couldn't bear seeing you get hurt, I couldn't bear having you feel pain."

"And you think I could do that?"

"I thought you didn't like me _that_ way."

"Well, I think you're the densest person ever on Earth, Fang."

He grinned slightly in my direction, gestured to the chair beside his bed and said, "Sleep." I shook my head and lay down beside him. "I'd rather sleep here."

He smiled and shook his head, obviously amused. I stuck my tongue out at him and continued lying there. "Hey, Max, go out with me?" he whispered softly, stroking my dirty blond hair.

"I thought we were almost always outside?" I raised an eyebrow, knowing what he was going on about but deciding to appear stupid and completely dense.

"I mean like in a date," he said slowly, afraid to get on the wrong side of me.

I laughed silently. "Of course, you idiot!"

He smiled for the millionth time that day and settled down beside me. "I love you Max."

"I know that, ditto here."

He brightened my world again by tying humongous helium filled balloons at the ends of his mouth, turning the ends up, making him smile. I snuggled up to him and sighed contentedly.

I wonder how the kids and Iggy would react to this. **(A/N: I know I've used this line in another of my story**** 'Photographs'.)**

**A/N ****The**** end, unless you ****want another chapter. D****If**** you do, review and tell me.**** Ironically, I'm listening to 'Leave Out All the Rest' now!**


End file.
